Demigods and Spies
by PurpleBerryChoco
Summary: The Demigods go to Spy School.But when They have their School Break the spies follow them to Camp Half-Blood.What's going to happen?R&R. Zammie and Percabeth!
1. The Demigods Go To Spy School

**Hi! I hope you like my second ever FanFic! I've been wanting to do this for a long time and I finally got it! Oh, and before I forget,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Gallgher Girls.**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth POV**

I was blushing madly as Percy put his arm around me. We were at the campfire relaxing. The Titan War had just ended and we were heading back home first thing tomorrow morning. "I don't wanna leave just yet." I thought aloud. "Me either." Percy whispered softly. I looked around and saw all my friends at the other side of the bonfire. Grover Underwood, the satyr who got me here, was making everyone crack up at his rendition of a Justin Bieber song. "Check out Grover." I said pointing to him. Percy chuckled at the sight of his best friend. "Thats the first time in years that I've seen Nico laugh like that."he smirked and I nodded. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. And I just wanted to let it all sink in.

**The Next Day**

We were at the top of Half-Blood Hill. We were all hugging and saying our goodbyes. Thats when Percy's eyes lit up. A girl with black hair that reached past her shoulders and emerald green eyes walked out of camp. "Hey, Alice!" I greeted my friend, Alice Selene Carter. She grinned her megawatt smile. "Hey, Annabeth!" she said, putting me in a huge hug, "Hey, Perce."

Did I mention that she and Percy were brother and sister? Alice started going to camp a year after Percy came here.

We heard car horns and we all started moving. But before we went ahead, we all got into a group hug. "I'll IM you later." Percy whispered and kissed my cheek. I blushed as everyone giggled and I went and walked over to the car.

**Later**

"Hey, sweetheart!" my dad greeted me excitedly,"Guess what you just got?"

"What?" I asked. He gave me an envelope with a fancy red seal on it. I opened it and gave it to my dad for him to read. Sure, I could make out some of the words but considering I was a demigod, it was still a bit hard. My dad grinned from ear to ear.

"Honey, you got into Gallagher!" he exclaimed. I stood there shocked. "No way!" I squealed.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." my dad whispered and kissed my forehead. "Thanks dad." I ran up to send an Iris Message to Alice. I applied into Gallagher last month along with Thalia and Alice. And from the looks of it, she seemed to have gotten accepted,too.

"You got accepted,huh?" I smirked. "You got it!"she squealed. We talked for a few more minutes and we sent Iris Messages to Thalia to ask her if she got in. Which, she did. We all promised to meet up at the airport and share a ride to Gallagher Academy.

And soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I was in my mom's office. She told me that there was some news she wanted to tell me. Of course, I couldn't wait to find out what it was. Just yesterday, she told me that Blackthorne was coming back but for the whole year this time. And my heart fluttered at the thought that Zach was coming back. "Hi, sweetheart."my mom said when she came in. She wore a chic white dress with with her white heels.

"So. What's the news?" I asked, anxiously. "Well, we will be having 3 new students here at Gallagher Academy. And they are not 7th graders, they are all 10th graders like you are."she told me. I sat there in shock. We barely took in students past the 7th grade.

"So, uhm, what are their names?" I asked as I snapped out of my trance. "They are Annabeth Chase,Alice Selene Carter and Thalia Grace."she told me as she looked at their folders."They'll be here in about 2 hours or so. And when they get here ,show them around, okay?"

I nodded. "Good. Now, they will be staying in the room next to yours. Have fun."she told me as she walked out of the room. I grabbed my mom's laptop and called Bex,Liz and Macey. They were here in 1 minute flat. I began to tell them everything and Liz had a crazy idea.

"Should we hack the CIA files and check out their information?"she asked with glee. Liz is always happy when near an electronic gadget. Bex shot me a puppy dog face. I almost laughed at the sight of Rebecca Baxter, on of the toughest girls I know, doing the puppy dog face. "Fine."I squeaked,letting out a small laugh. Liz hacked it in an instant. "Please tell me you didn't do this when I first came here."Macey laughed. We all denied it. Of course we didn't have to. We already knew so much about her because of her constant T.V. appearances. We looked at their profiles and gasped. They've been kicked out of nearly every single one of their previous schools. And that was ever since they were born.

"This is insane!"Bex said in her heavy British accent. And even though they got kicked out, they still managed to get awards and medals. I agree with Bex. This was insane. After an hour, 47 minutes and 15 seconds, they finally arrived. We haven't seen their pictures yet,we only read their descriptions,so we were a bit curious as to what they looked like. The first girl that came out had blonde hair,gray eyes,and she wore a bright orange shirt and jeans. The next one had spiky black hair,electric blue eyes and wore cool punk rock clothes. A girl with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes walked out wearing a shirt (that was long enough to be a mini-dress) and denim jeans. All in all, they looked way good.

"Now,let's go and welcome them." Bex smiled. We went over and they seemed really surprised since they didn't see us. Makes it even more confusing as to why they were invited to a spy school.

When we reached the headmistress's office they seemed pretty confused. My mom came in and introduced herself.

"Now, I'm not going to make this long. As you see, Gallagher Academy is a school for girls ranging from 7th to 12th grade. We only accept girls with a good standing, like you three. And we make sure that they are sworn to secrecy. Because girls, this is what you would call, a Spy School."she explained. They sat there in shock but quickly regained themselves as if this wasn't the most surprising news they've heard. When we got out and showed them their room we bugged them.

"Go. Hurry up."Macey urged Liz as she tried to connect her computer. "Okay. We're on."

"I can't believe this is a spy school." Thalia exclaimed. "At least its not as surprising as when we found out we were Half-Bloods." Alice said quietly. _What's a half-blood?_, I thought. By the expression on our faces, I could tell we were all thinking the same thing.

"I can't believe this. Uh,hey, Alice did Seaweed Brain say anything about his new school?" Annabeth asked suddenly. "Who's Seaweed Brain?" Bex whispered. I shrugged. "Do you miss him?" Thalia asked in a sing-song voice. I could see Annabeth blush on camera as she hastily answered, "What? No. Maybe." Alice started to giggle. We decided to just stop there and interrogate them tomorrow. We went over to their room,which was just right beside our room.

"Hey. You guys should probably go to the Dining Hall. We're going to have dinner already." Liz said in her sweet southern accent. They nodded and followed us to the Dining Hall where we finished the Gallagher chant.

Of course, Tina Walters sprang up on the new kids. "So guys, according to my sources you goy kicked out of every school you went to. Is that true?" I shot her a look but she failed to notice me.

"Yeah." they answered in unison. Tina's eyes grew wide as she asked more questions. "Why?"

"Well,we sort of have to fend off bullies. And it doesn't help that we have ADHD and dyslexia." Alice answered calmly. "All three of you?" Tina asked,her eyes gleaming with curiosity. They nodded in response and didn't answer anymore questions since Bex practically had to sit her down. When dinner ended I was just way too excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Wow. This has been the longest story I have ever made. Well, sorry if it was too long. Hope you guys like it! **


	2. The WakeUp Call

**Yay! New chapter! I've been thinking of this chapter ever since the end of our quiz the other day. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or G allagher Girls. I only own my characters and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

I woke up to the sound of Thalia pounding at the bathroom door, trying to get Annabeth to hurry up. "Annabeth! You've been there for 20 minutes. What's taking so long?"she said as she tapped her foot impatiently. She pulled me up and whispered in my ear. I shrugged as I went over to the door and waved my hand.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"Annabeth yelled from inside. She got out fully dressed but she still had wet hair,"I know you made her turn the water extremely hot." Thalia grinned evilly.

"How can I dry my hair now?"she vented. I put my hand on her head as I watched it dry up in a matter of seconds. "You're welcome"I smiled. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she was laughing.

I was the first to get to the Dining Hall. Cammie was there eating what seemed like a blueberry muffin. My favorite. "Hey, guys!" I greeted as I came back to the table holding 2 muffins, some apple juice and french toast.

"Hungry?"Macey jokingly asked. "Sorry. My mom used to make blueberry muffins for me at breakfast ever since I was a kid. It's like some sort of daily routine, y'know." I said as I thought about my mother back in L.A.

"I know how you feel." Liz smiled sweetly. Thats when Cammie's mom, came up onstage and announced something. "Where's Annabeth and Thalia?" Bex asked. "They're probably on their way here." I guessed.

"Ladies,of course you might remember that we had an exchange with Blackthorne last year. Well, now they will be here for a whole year so I hope you show them some of our Gallagher hospitality. Now, get back to breakfast."

"What's Blackthorne?" I asked. "They're like our school but they're sort of like, a guy version of Gallagher." Bex explained. I scanned the room looking at the faces of every girl and boy. _The boys seemed cute, _I thought. I saw girls were staring, they're mouths hanging wide open. "Wow. Check it out. Cute new boys!" Bex squealed. "Not as hot as Zach,Grant and Jonas. But yeah, they're cute."Liz blushed. "Alice?" a familiar set of voices called out. All eyes at my table were on me. Blackthorne and Gallgher, both. Tina started to talk to a girl named, Anna Fetterman. When I turned around, I didn't expect to see, Percy and Nico standing in front of me. "Guys!"I squealed as I ran up to hug them. "Oh,wow! I can't believe you're here." Percy stuttered. The guy with them, Dr. Steve, called all the boys for a while to get their luggage and I hugged Percy before they went out. I walked back to my seat and everyone was silent. "Are you guys okay?" I asked Cammie. Tina started to talk really loudly after that. "Alice, according to my sources, you're dating that boy. How did you meet? Who was the other boy? What are their names?"

I laughed at that. "What?"she asked completely confused. "Tina, that guy, was my brother." I giggled. She sat silently and began to grill Anna who apparently gave her the wrong information. "I guess her sources aren't all that reliable." I giggled.

"That was seriously you're brother? Wow." Bex said in a dreamy voice. Annabeth and Thalia walked in completely confused as to why every girl around me were asking me questions. They sat down and I turned to them. "Guys, guess who's here!"

"They're coming back!" an 8th grade girl yelled as she ran inside. I stood up and blocked Annabeth and Thalia as the boys walked back to our table while 3 other boys followed close by. "Hey, guys. Guess who I'm with." I said as I moved out of their way. "Percy!" Annabeth squealed as she ran up and kissed him. "Nice going, Seaweed Brain." Thalia teased. Nico and I chuckled. I turned to Cammie,Bex,Liz and Macey. "Guys meet Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo."

They waved and had dreamy looks on their faces. The three boys behind Percy and Nico walked over and greeted them. After repeating our introductions a boy with brown hair and broad shoulders greeted a blushing Cammie. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Hi,Zach. This is Annabeth,Thalia and Alice." Cammie introduced. I gave a small wave. The bell rang and we started to head to our first class,Countries of the World or COW as everyone here calls it. We went in and prepared for our first lesson about France. I leaned back in my chair. And I felt like something was wrong.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

I looked around. We were learning about France and almost all of the girls in class are setting their hopes up that sooner or later we'll start talking about the boys and all the fashion. I saw Liz flicking invisible dirt on her skirt.**(AN: haha. that rhymed.)**

And a right next to me was Zach,who kept on glancing at me then smirking. Okay,that might be cute but sometimes it gets annoying. After class the thing I least expected to happen at the beginning of the school year just happened.

We had a Code Black.

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffy! Hope you guys like. Please R&R. Thanks for hanging on! **


	3. Spy Time

**Hi! I hope you guys like the new chapter. I've been really busy with school work so I'm taking a long time writing and editing my stories. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie POV**

I saw everyone freaking out. Why wouldn't they be? It was just the second day of school and we already had a Code Black.

"What's going on?"Liz mouthed.

I shrugged. I couldn't understand what was happening. Then, as if on cue, a green mist started to seep out through the Science Lab. Everyone was screaming and running away, and I almost laughed at that. Well,c'mon. Wouldn't you laugh if you saw a bunch of brawny 9th grade boys running away in sheer terror. I know I would.

Bex followed my gaze and let out a small laugh. See, told you. Anyway,Madame Dabney started to usher me over to my mom. I was confused at first but when my mom started to talk,I stopped.

"Everyone, we are not happy about this decision but we have to send you all back home." there were a few protests but my mom continued,"We found that there was an emergency and we have all agreed that this would be a 'school break'. This is for the best so please understand."

I was confused. Why was this happening? Unfortunately,my mom told everyone to go back to their rooms and pack and told me to come with her. She called a few other people,too. Staggering right behind Joe Solomon were, Bex,Liz,Macey,Zach,Grant and Jonas. When we got to my mom's office the questions and protests came pouring out. Everyone was talking at once and Mr. Solomon raised his hand and ordered us to stop. We froze on the spot.

"For starters,the 7 of you will not be going home. As some of the best spies, I'm letting you go on a mission. I have a feeling that our new students are not as normal as they seem. You will be following them and studying their every move. If you find out any piece of information,call us." my mom and Mr. Solomon explained. We weren't sure if this was going to be easy but we do know that we were going to do this. We head over to our rooms and packed a few things. We all agreed to 1 backpack each, even though Macey put up a fight about bringing 3.

We started to head out the next day. They didn't even realize we were following them! We saw that they were taking a train.

"Why would they take the train? It's much more faster to travel by air." I asked no one in particular.

"They're spies,Gallagher Girl," Zach replied with a smirk,"They're lives are as mysterious as ours." I blushed. He was still smirking at me. Thank goodness Liz yelped at that exact moment her signature,"Oopsy daisy." After we got on the train we found out that we were heading to New York. Long Island to be exact. The minute we got there, they headed straight to some sort of diner. We slid in the booth right next to theirs and they still didn't notice us.

"Do you think I should get the hamburger?"Grant asked suddenly. I looked up to see Grant,Bex and Macey reading the menu. "Yeah, that sounds good."Bex murmured. "I'll just drink a milkshake. I don't wanna get,too fat." Macey concluded. I snatched the menus right out of their hands.

"We're on a mission. You can't just eat now!" I scolded. They pouted and stayed quiet. "Fine. But we only get milkshakes and fries."I sighed. They grinned happily as we saw Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Alice and Thalia get up from their seats and get out. I got up and started to follow them. Everyone was right behind me and I heard Grant say,"What about my fries? And my milkshake?" Then I heard Zach hit him,"Shut up,dude."

We followed them all the way to some sort of Strawberry Field. We hid behind a giant rock but unfortunately,that was the moment Grant chose to sneeze. We covered his mouth and tried to remain quiet.

"What was that?"Annabeth asked quietly. "Who's there? Come out. Now!" Thalia ordered. As response,we pushed Grant to the ground. "Thanks for the back-up." he coughed.

"Y-you! What are you guys doing here?" Thalia demanded. Nico held her back. "We know you're working for the Circle of Cavan. Give up the act!" Bex yelled back. "The what?" Nico asked completely confused. They all looked confused (and angry). "They're not part of the COC." Liz managed to mumble. We suddenly heard a huge screech. We all looked up and saw something-or someone-with a head of a woman and a body of a bird. What was going on?

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Those. Those... SPIES! They just had to follow us all the way to Camp to wrongly accuse us for some sort of villains. Suddenly we heard an ear-piercing screech. Alice froze.

"Duck." I heard her say softly. "What?" Macey shrieked. "DUCK!" Alice yelled as we,the demigods,pulled out our weapons before we hit the ground. "What's going on?"Jonas demanded. "It's a harpy." Percy explained. We all stood there suddenly shocked by what was happening. "They can see through the Mist!" Nico exclaimed while Percy and Alice sliced the harpy simultaneously. "Thank you,Captain Obvious. Now if you don't mind. Will you guys just help us?" Percy and Alice yelled in unison. There was no denying it. They were totally brother and sister.

We all jumped and began to help slice the harpy. It desperately tried to get away but failed. When Percy finally sliced it for the last time, it screeched and exploded,leaving behind gold dust particles. Cammie,Bex,Liz,Macey,Zach,Grant and Jonas stood there,shocked and confused.

"What is going on?" Zach demanded. We huddled and our whispers were so harsh and loud that they could've heard us.

"We can't tell them." Thalia said simply. "We have no choice. They can see through the Mist." I argued. "Wait. Why don't we just ask Chiron?" Percy said.

"For a Seaweed Brain,that's pretty smart thinking." Thalia joked. They stuck their tongues out at each other. We turned back to the spies. "We'll bring you to the Camp." Nico explained. We started to walk up Half-Blood Hill and we saw Chiron a few feet from the borders of Camp.

"Chiron! We need your help. These mortals are from our school. They followed us here and saw us fighting a harpy. They can see through the Mist and now we don't know what to do." Nico explained so quickly that even I,a daughter of Athena,couldn't understand half of what he just said. "Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute for Boys? You may tell them. Most students there can see through the Mist. We even have a few demigods there posing as students. We know all about their secrets. Gillian Gallagher's mother and father were even demigods. Bring them in. They may stay in your cabins. And look out for them. They are spies,nonetheless."Chiron smiled. We were standing there,our mouths wide open. Gillian Gallagher's parents were demigods? Amazing.

We walked back outside. "Why can't we get through?" Macey and Bex asked. They ask too many questions. "I,Annabeth Chase,allow these mortals to pass."

"Wait. Aren't you,guys,mortals?" No doubt,they were spies. "I am Annabeth Chase," Bex rolled her eyes as if to say,_We know who you are!_,"Daughter of Athena." Their eyes went wide and I saw Percy snicker from the corner of my eye. We all started beginning to explain everything. We reached Cabin 3,Percy's cabin. We ushered them in and continued to explain.

"I'm a daughter of Zeus and I am also a Hunter. That means that I am a lieutenant of Lady Artemis."Thalia stated.

"I'm a kid of Hades. Mess with me and you either get emotionally scarred for life or my dad won't go easy on you in the Underworld." Nico said with a grin. He almost cracked up when they started to inch away from him.

"Alice and I are Poseidon's kids. We can control anything with water."Percy proudly proclaimed. "But since I'm the first known demigod daughter of Poseidon,after more than hundreds of years,I've been blessed by a couple of gods." Alice said. They looked at her,waiting for her to say who blessed her. Nico nudged her.

"Now? Fine. Well,see this bracelet,"she said as she held up her hand to show the charm bracelet given to her by Poseidon,"Has the symbol of Selene,my godmother,Aphrodite,Artemis and Apollo."

"I can't believe this. This is so insane. Yet so awesome."Grant started to say. Someone knocked on the door and we saw Grover. We introduced him but he was a bit nervous.

"What's up Goat Boy?" Thalia teased. We all laughed but Grover just let out a nervous chuckle. "He's going on a date with Juniper and he's scared he might mess up. So he came to me for help." Percy smiled.

"Grover. Are you sure you're asking the right person?" Nico joked. We all laughed,again. Then I heard a shriek.

"What was that?" Cammie yelped,as she grabbed the person beside her. She blushed when she realized it was Zach. "Miss me,Gallagher Girl?" Zach teased. Cammie glared at him and quickly let go.

"Guys!" Clarisse panted,"Chiron wants you. Rachel. She... She has a... quest." We all looked at each other and ran up to the Big House.

* * *

**Ooh! A quest! Find out what it's about in the next chapter! Bye! :) **


	4. Quest

**Hi! I hope you guys like the new chapter. Sorry again for making you wait. I just graduated yesterday and I had exams a few weeks ago. And to top it all off,I'm taking care of my 8-year old brother while he's in the hospital right now because of a really high fever for the past 5 days. He's getting better so while he's asleep right now (and boy is it hard to get him to sleep considering his ADHD) and while my mom and big sister watch T.V.,I decided to update. I have a bad case of writers' block so I apologize if the chapter is a bit lame. So anyway,here it goes. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie POV**

The guys all started to run after a big,burly girl (daughter of Ares maybe) came here,panting,saying something about a quest. We followed close behind them.

"Who was that girl?" Liz asked.

"That was Clarisse,a daughter of Ares." Alice informed us. _I knew it_. We finally reached a large blue house.

"Welcome to the Big House." Percy smiled as Nico ushered us in. A girl with fiery red hair was sitting on a chair,half unconscious, while Chiron tried to wake her up.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Annabeth. "Thats Rachel Elizabeth Dare,the Oracle. She can see the future and is the one who tells us about the prophecies and gives us quests."she whispered back.

"Rachel Dare? As in the daughter of the man who owns Dare Enterprises?" I whispered again. She nodded and looked back at Chiron and Rachel. Percy was shaking her softly. The gir-I mean Rachel,suddenly sat bolt upright. She shot Thalia a glare and I realized that Thalia must've shocked her.

"I'm up!" she groaned. I heard Bex chuckle softly behind me. I shot her a look and she stopped.

"Hey guys." Rachel smiled at them and turned around to see us,"Uhm,hi. Who are you?" Chiron stepped up and introduced us,"They're students from Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute For Boys. They go to school with Percy,Annabeth,Alice,Nico and Thalia. We decided to tell them about the Olympian gods." Rachel nodded and smiled at us.

"So. Quest?" Nico said impatiently. Alice smacked him upside the head and he groaned. Rachel nodded,"I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details so go easy on me. Uh,lets see." She thought about it for a while and continued.

"_5 half-bloods travel south following intuition,_

_United with 7 mortals to battle against a corporation._

_Coming across a godly pair in the midst of rain,_

_Where they battle against a common bane._"

We looked at her,our emotions a mixture of confusion,amusement and surprise. "Looks like we're hanging out with them for a while." Thalia muttered. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully.

"What are we battling exactly?" Liz asked nervously. They thought for a while when Percy stood up,"Probably monsters. But I'm not sure how a bunch of monsters can stay in a corporation exactly."

"What if its the COC?" Bex asked suddenly. "The what? You guys seem to hold a grudge against them." Thalia said. We explained how they were trying to kidnap me a bunch of times and how Ioseph Cavan was killed by Gillian Gallagher. They nodded slowly.

"You should probably pack." Rachel advised. We went back to get our backpacks in Percy and Alice's cabin where Alice jumped onto her bed.

"You're not gonna pack?" I asked her.

"We're done packing." Percy explained,"We just have our backpacks ready just in case of last minute stuff. And besides,this way she can sleep more. She's really cranky and hard to wake up when she doesn't get enough sleep. And with her stubbornness,it can get pretty ugly when she's cranky and/or cranky." Alice stuck her tongue out at him. This caused the rest of us to laugh.

"When do we leave exactly?"Jonas asked curiously.

Alice stood up and grabbed her bag from her bed,"Now." She and Percy headed outside and we all followed suit.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I nearly collided with Annabeth when I opened the door and she was just about to knock and come in. I stumbled forward with Percy catching me by my backpack.

"Sorry." Annabeth smiled apologetically. I nodded and smiled back.

Nico walked over with a grim look on his face,"Argus can't drive us. He has to go with some Aphrodite kids to L.A.,well he was actually more or less dragged but,uh,whatever! And I can't shadow travel since I'll pass out and we need all the nectar we need for the battle. So we only have the choice of walking."

"Well that stinks." Zach grumbled. We had no choice.

"This is going to be a long quest." Grant groaned. And Hades was he right.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and the quest part. It took me 2 whole hours to think of the words to put in. Hope you like it! I'll probably update next week so stay tuned!**


End file.
